Motorcycle owners are generally very attentive to and proud of the appearance of their motorcycles in every regard. However, wear and use of a motorcycle present a number of problems with respect to keeping a motorcycle looking clean and well-kept.
There is also an issue of storage space accessible to a motorcyclist while operating his or her motorcycle. An area between the control panel and windshield is one of the few spaces available for positioning storage compartments for certain items which a motorcyclist needs within easy reach. For that purpose leather bags are often positioned against the windshield above the control panel. While providing convenient storage, such leather bags tend to rub the driver's side of the windshield which causes unsightly surface damage to the windshield. In addition, the leather bags or any other types of windshield-adjacent storage creates many small spaces in which various little particles, such as dirt and bugs get caught. These little spaces, while visible through the windshield, are very hard to reach for cleaning.
All of this results in an unpleasant appearance of the motorcycle despite the owner's cleaning efforts. Thus, there is a need for a solution which would facilitate motorcycle maintenance and reduce visible degradation of the windshield area.